


trying to connect......

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trying to contact Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying to connect......

Killian makes his way down the sidewalk and into the lobby of the apartment building, nodding a hello at Mrs.Miller as she heads to the door with her dog, walking over to the elevator pushing the button to his and Emma's floor. He has become more accustomed to this realm's and its ways the past 5 months they have been in New York, running errands while Emma is at work and getting Henry to and from school. He has learned how the bus routes work and how to take a cab when need be although he tries to avoid the subways as much as possible only using them when absolutely necessary. He enters their apartment to be greeted with Emma sitting on the couch red eyes and dried tears on her cheeks staring down at the phone in her hand. He immediately drops the bags in his hands by the door and goes to Emma on the couch pulling her into his arms fearing the worst.  
"Whats happened? Did the school call has somthing happened with the lad?" He asks taking her phone from her hands putting it down on the table and taking her hands in his looking her in the eyes.  
"No, Henry is is fine...I just ....I tried to call my parents....." She tells him with a sad smile "and it said the number was non-existent. something must have happen to block the town again from the rest of the world...again"   
"you don't know that love, it could be anything" he tells her putting his arms around her pulling her to him.  
"I just I need to be sure..... I'm going to go there as soon as Henry gets home and i can let him know. You can handle him while I'm gone right?" she says tears starting to fill her eyes again.   
"Love, why don't you wait until the weekend and Henry can stay the night with a friends and I can go with you, its only one more days wait?"   
"yea OK guess that would be the smarter things to do." she tells him leaning her head on his shoulder.   
"it will be OK" he tells her leaning down to place a kiss on her lips leaning h is forehead against hers.  
Fridays comes around having them dropping Henry off at Luke's and driving her yellow bug once again towards storybrooke. once they arrive Emma's fears are confirmed there is a giant ice wall blocking the paths into town. and in that moment Emma is glad she waited and had Killian come along as her legs give out from her and she falls into his arms.

Each weekend for the next month they have the same routine dropped Henry off at a friends and head to storybrooke to see if there is any change and every time they are met with the same fate. Until the 5th trip they are met with nothing. No ice wall,no people no signs of the town just a strange wall of nothing that they cant seem to pass through. Only this time when Emma calls she is able to get through only to be told that she cant return....there was noway. Emma figures this is better that not knowing if they were OK. So she moves on and about as normal.....as normal as it can be with a 300 year old pirate in New York


End file.
